


arguments

by smolfem



Series: swan queen week aug. 2016 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfem/pseuds/smolfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan queen week // Aug. 7-14 2016<br/>day 6; arguments<br/>in which Regina gets sick and things are revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	arguments

Regina awoke with a sore throat and a runny nose. _Goddammit, Emma_. She glared at the blonde who was still cuddled up next to her, sleeping.

  
The mayor got out of bed, changed and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Regina was in the middle of mixing batter for pancakes when Emma came downstairs, yawning. The blonde walked over to Regina.

  
"Good morning", Emma said, leaning in to kiss Regina on the cheek. Regina quickly moved out of the way and over to the fridge to grab some eggs.

  
Emma furrowed her brows, "Is something wrong?"

  
Regina sighed and slammed the fridge door, "You got me sick."

  
Emma laughed.

  
"This isn't funny, Emma."

  
The blonde was surprised at how angry Regina was and she immediately stopped laughing.

  
"Why are you mad at _me_?"

  
"Did you not hear me say: 'You got me sick'?"

  
"Hey, _you're_ the one who chose to take care of me last night."

  
"You were already on your way over! What was I supposed to do? Tell you to turn around and go home?"

  
"Are we really gunna have an **argument** over this?"

  
"I suppose we are."

  
"Mom, I'm home!", Henry said, taking that moment to walk through the front door of the mansion. He smelled the pancakes that were cooking, almost burning now, and headed to the kitchen. 

"Hey Mom. And.. Ma?", he greeted them, confused as to why Emma was there as well.

  
"Henry", Regina started, "I thought you weren't coming home till 11."

  
Henry chuckled and pointed at the clock, "It is 11, Mom."

  
Regina swallowed, glancing at Emma, "Oh. I suppose I must've slept in."

  
"What's Ma doing here?", Henry asked Regina, "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

  
Emma smiled and hugged him.

  
"Emma, um..", Regina started, not sure how to tell her son that his other mother and herself had a sleep over.

  
"I was sick last night, spent the night over here so I wouldn't be alone", Emma answered, walking over to the stove and removing the pancakes.

  
"Where was Hook?", Henry mused.

  
"We....well, we broke up a few days ago."

  
Regina glanced at the blonde, wondering how much of the past week she would reveal to their son. The older brunette walked over and put some pancakes on a plate and set them in front of Henry.

  
"What? What happened?"

  
"We just..drifted apart, I guess."

  
"And you're okay about this? You seem...happy", Henry pointed out, picking up his fork to eat his breakfast.

  
Emma sighed, "Kid, this is gunna sound really sudden and out of the blue, but I'm not sure how else to say it. Your mom and I are dating."

  
Regina looked at Emma, mouth open in shock. 

  
The blonde and brunette winced as Henry dropped his fork.

  
"You're..."

  
"Dating", Emma supplied for him.

  
The boy looked to his brunette mother for confirmation. She smiled slightly and nodded her head, trying to gauge his reaction.

  
Henry closed his mouth and got down from his seat at the counter. He walked over to the both of them and pulled them into a hug. Emma smiled and Regina closed her eyes, the both of them wrapping their arms around their son. Henry pulled back a few seconds later, looking at his mothers.

  
"It's about time."

  
Emma and Regina looked at each other and chuckled. Regina looked back at Henry, suddenly becoming serious.

  
"You can't tell anyone else about this yet, okay?"

  
"Okay."

  
Regina let out a breath she'd been holding at looked at the two of them, smiling.

  
"So", Henry began, grinning, "Tell me how it happened."


End file.
